Oh no he didn't!
by born a dreamer
Summary: I know I suck at titles but that one just cracked me up! This is basically about what happens when Yagami Taichi joins the game of Truth or Dare... oneshot


disclaimer: don't own

There's random hints in this one, if you really look for it. But they're not that obvious so if you're dense then you probably won't notice. Plus it depends on how you look at it, I guess.

Warnings: cross-dressing and Daisuke-angst... lol

------

"Guys… I seriously never thought I'd witness this. Ever."

"Know what you mean, TK. Deep down though, I'm not really that shocked."

Daisuke pouted, not at all happy with what he was seeing. "I can't believe that Taichi-sempai is acting like this."

"It was a bet, Dais. You know he never turns down a challenge." Hikari said comfortably, as if that comment would actually make him feel better.

"She's right, he hates loosing." Takeru agreed.

"I think he's actually enjoying it."

They all stared at her. "Yolei… I think you're exaggerating just a little bit."

Miyako simply pointed at the former leader of the digidestined. "Just look at him!"

Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Ken and Iori –who haven't spoken so far, but simply shaken their heads sadly at their stupid friends and the seemingly stupid football player- looked back at Taichi, who was busy making his way through the corridor and, being the competitive person he was, trying his best to as Mimi would've expressed it; _work it_.

And for the record, doing a pretty good job at that since he managed to make several guys turn their heads to look twice. He passed the blue-headed doctor-to-be, who blinked and pushed his glasses back up, staring after him. Beside him stood the lead singer of the Teenage Wolves with a blank look on his face, shaking his head at his (unfortunately) best friend. Not far from those two, Sora was standing at her locker, also shaking her head at her childhood friend, not able to hold back a snicker. Koushiro, who was right beside her, gave the brunette one look and sighed, also choosing to shake his head with a 'no comments' look on his face. The only person of the elder digidestined who wasn't there to see this, was Mimi. If she had, though, she'd most definitely jumped up and down, screaming 'you go girl!' after him.

"He's got pretty nice legs though, don't you think?"

Yamato stared at the bluenette with a you-better-be-kidding look on his face. Joe didn't quite seem to notice as he went on "Well you never really notice that otherwise, do you? That skirt really shows them off."

Yamato gulped, discretely taking a step closer to Sora and further away from Joe. Sora just giggled at Joe's comment, giving Taichi yet another look. "He's got a point though. You think he shaved them?" she added curiously, starting to sound horrifyingly similar to Mimi.

"If he did, I'll never speak to him ever again." The musician grumbled, glaring at brunette.

"Oh, just because you're not confident enough with your masculinity to get in touch with your feminine side."

He stared at her. Then he frowned, almost creating something that would count as a pout, except Ishida Yamato does _not _pout. "I am confident with my masculinity, thank you very much! And I do get in touch with my feminine side." He received a sceptical look from the redhead and ignored it, glaring back at the Idiot. "I just don't let it take control, that's all."

-

"It looks almost natural!" Miyako said in amazement. "Has he practised this?"

"Not that I know of." Hikari replied, shaking her head.

"Just look at how he's swaying his hips. _I _can't even do that and I'm a girl! Not fair." Miyako continued, pouting.

"_Groooooss!" _Daisuke whined, hiding his face into Takeru's shoulder. Said boy shook him off in annoyance.

"Stop whining for Christ sake!"

"But you don't get!" Daisuke continued stubbornly, in an even whinier voice. "This is my role model here!"

"Hey, my brother is doing this because he's not scared of what people think. He's confident and open-minded and likes challenges. Besides that skirt looks really good on him so _shut up!" _

Daisuke stopped pouting and stared at her in shock. "Sorry Hikari-chan" he mumbled, not even thinking of trying to argue with the brunette. If there was anything Hikari wouldn't accept it was people hurting the ones she cared about. And when someone did, she could be just as hot-headed as her big brother.

-

"Could he just… _not _shake his ass like that?"

"Matt, just drop it will you! The dare did include 'work it' and… damn, he's working it."

"Just wish he didn't." The blond muttered. Sora rolled her eyes at him and turned to Koushiro.

"What do you think?" she asked, tilting her head. She then frowned and waved her hand in front of his eyes. That boy always managed to block out his surroundings. Evil computers…

"Koushiro!" she yelled, finally winning his attention. He blinked a few times.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I didn't listen."

"I said what do you think?"

Koushiro hesitated. "About what exactly?"

"Tai!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out.

"Oh." Koushiro looked at the football player who had reached the end of the corridor by now. "Impressing, I guess."

"What's impressing?" Sora asked curiously, turning her full attention to the genius.

Koushiro looked back at her, not answering for a moment. "Well, the fact that he's implementing the dare, despite the humiliation. I'm not _surprised_ that he is, but it's pretty impressing."

"Huh." Sora was about to turn to the blond again when the computer lover added "Plus he's got great legs."

Sora stared at him wide-eyed.

"Not you too" Yamato mumbled, banging his head back against a locker.

"He really does, doesn't he?" Joe agreed from beside the lead singer. Koushiro nodded, perfectly serious.

"Oh wow" Sora laughed, looking back and forth between them. "Never thought I'd hear that from you."

-

"Hey Yagami! Nice uniform!"

Taichi just smirked, not bothering to turn his head to look at the person whom had made the comment. He was walking back through the hall again, heading towards the exit. He noticed his friends out of the corner of his eye and glanced at them. Sora looked highly amused and impressed by his performance, grinning at him and waving. Yamato was glaring, arms crossed over his chest. Taichi mentally rolled his eyes, throwing Koushiro a glance. As expected the redhead didn't show any reaction, just nodding slightly at him. Joe looked a little awkward and a little stressed, but that was completely normal when it came to him. He did nod at him, adjusting his glasses as usual. The brats were all standing near the exit, waiting for him. The girls looked like they were giggling, watching him with admiration and excitement. Daisuke looked devastated, Takeru looked pretty much unfazed, and Ken and Iori looked a lot like Koushiro. Taichi briefly wished that Mimi had been there to see this; she would definitely have been the one to enjoy it the most. He gave Daisuke another look and couldn't help but feeling a little guilty. Hopefully the poor kid would get over it.

Taichi passed the elder digidestined, winked at the grouchy blond and ignored the glare he sent after him. Reaching the exit, he was slightly taken aback when a few people started applauding. He grinned and walked out through the doors, followed by cheers and whistles.

-

Well, now he knew what it was like to wear a girl's uniform and walk through the hall in front of everyone. Perhaps not something every guy would choose to do, but –as stated- he never did turn down a challenge. Taichi left the school area, looking forward to having the clothes removed. Girl's underwear are very uncomfortable, especially if you're guy. _Why can't they make girl's underwear for guys? _He thought to himself, frowning as he started thinking of how all the poor cross-dressers must be suffering. Then he remembered that Miyako owed him ice cream and immediately cheered up. Well actually, the purple-haired girl bet him twenty bucks, but to him, that was ice cream. Taichi started contemplate how much ice cream you could get for twenty dollars, but after a few seconds of slight headache, he came to the conclusion that you could basically get a _lot _of ice cream for that.

Snapping out of his daydream about chocolate ice-cream and Rocky Road, he grinned at an old man who was staring strangely at him from a bench in the park. He shook his head. _Don't care how uncomfortable these panties are, it was _so_ worth it._

* * *

**...I'm actually pretty happy with it. Probably because it's just a pointless little one-shot that doesn't need to be absolutely mind-blowing or fantastic since it's just wasting about three or four minutes of your life, right? That's not much.**

**There might be a second chapter, but don't count on it. For now, it's a one-shot.**

**So if you feel like being nice please review!**


End file.
